


sunday always comes too late (but friday never hesitates)

by MusicalDefiance



Series: Pegoryu Week 2018 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Sex, baby's first smut fic, but i like this regardless, handjob, i can't fucking believe i just tagged that, i had no idea what i was doing and still don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalDefiance/pseuds/MusicalDefiance
Summary: "It didn’t take too long for the lights to go out and for the exhaustion to settle in, blanketing them with no signs of mercy. Ryuji’s content though, and it’s clear that Akira is too. Sleepy as they are, they still seem to have enough energy to whittle away between the two of them with gentle caresses of skin and lips pressed against each other.It’s when Akira’s other hand goes somewhere else though that at least part of Ryuji starts wanting to be significantly more awake."Day 7: Reunion/Vacation





	sunday always comes too late (but friday never hesitates)

**Author's Note:**

> "It's such a gorgeous sight  
> To see you in the middle of the night  
> You can never get enough"
> 
> The Cure - Friday I'm In Love

Warmth. There’s so much warmth. It’s covering every little bit of him, coating his insides, lacing through his veins like cotton; but it’s not uncomfortable, no. Even underneath a thick comforter and all the air trapped underneath, it’s not even close to too much. Even with Akira snuggled so close to him, his breath mingling so closely with his own, it’s such a completely content feeling.

The air outside is freezing, so they continue to huddle closer. Sleep is wanting to overtake both of them, and yet it can’t and won’t entirely.

Not while Akira’s lips keep sneaking onto his own. Not while Akira’s whispers and small breaths of air keep skating across his cheeks and into his ear. His body wants rest, wants to fade off with the rest of the city, but his heart and mind are yearning so deeply for every little bit of his touch, even when his eyes are so intent on staying closed and never opening again as the night continues to wind down around them.

Ryuji’s body keeps scooching closer. He can’t help himself, the temptation is just too much. He’s never really been the one to seek out the warmth between the two of them, that usually tended to be Akira, but for whatever reason tonight things just feel different. He’s so damn  _ tired _ , but god there is nothing he wants more than for Akira to keep bringing their lips together and covering him in every little bit of himself. Nothing he wants more than for Akira to keep snaking his fingers under his damn t-shirt that at one point had felt like a necessity in the cold, but was now starting to feel more like a burden. Nothing he wants more than Akira to keep that  _ deliciously  _ warm hand on the small of his back and keep pulling him closer as he gets kissed again and again.

It’s been almost a month since they had gotten to lay together like this, so it wasn’t hard to believe that they’d be all over one another when they finally got the chance. Weeks of stressing over new palaces and Mementos assignments, on top of exams and other threats that were bound to make their appearance were more than distracting. If he were honest, they were completely debilitating. Ryuji could see the stress on Akira’s face growing more and more as Okumura’s palace continued to wind down, his mood decreasing with the chilling temperature outside. He’d wanted to just collapse on top of him during all those times he had him alone, grab his face and kiss all the worries away for just a few minutes at least, but he knows that’s not how Akira works. He’s a leader first and foremost, and he tries to keep his focus sharper than the blade he brandishes in the Metaverse. If he’s trying to keep himself together, Ryuji isn’t going to get in the way.

That being said though, when Akira asked Ryuji to stay with him that night, he couldn’t have said yes any faster.

For a while things got to feel at ease again. They played video games, watched bad TV shows that they love, reminisced together about how much they wished they could just be back in Hawaii, and chased Morgana out alongside Sojiro with their obnoxiously overdone make-out sessions. The smaller things were what Ryuji was most happy about though; the quick kisses, them lacing their fingers together, getting to drown his hands in Akira’s criminally soft black hair. All of it rolled up together was enough to bring him back to Cloud Nine and make it so easy for him to just unwind all of the tension he hadn’t realized he’d been building up over time. It didn’t take too long for the lights to go out and for the exhaustion to settle in, blanketing them with no signs of mercy. Ryuji’s content though, and it’s clear that Akira is too. Sleepy as they are, they still seem to have enough energy to whittle away between the two of them with gentle caresses of skin and lips pressed against each other.

It’s when Akira’s other hand goes somewhere else though that at least part of Ryuji starts wanting to be significantly more awake.

It’s not much at first, but it’s definitely enough. Akira’s hand is so lightly pressed against Ryuji’s crotch, but the heat is unimaginable and makes Ryuji’s breath hitch, just a little. It engulfs every part of him almost instantly, as if the warmth shared between them wasn’t already enough to make him melt. He presses in further, and Ryuji can’t help the small noise that forces itself out of him as Akira starts making easy circles with his palm against him.

“What’re you…?” his tired voice near whines, not even completely sure why he’s even bothering to ask because he definitely,  _ definitely _ doesn’t want him to stop.

He gets answered with a chaste kiss, and a very exhausted sounding “I love you.” slips from Akira’s lips just before he connects their lips again. “And I missed you.” he says in his mouth.

His hand keeps circling again and again, and like involuntary clockwork Ryuji starts moving with and against it. There’s heat in his face all the way down to his collarbones, and he’s amazed that he’d getting any ounce of blood circulation there as Akira’s slow consistent movements get him harder and harder by the second. Faint groans escape from his throat at nearly every pass, and he’s pretty sure he can feel Akira’s lips curving upward at every little sound he makes. Normally he’d get onto him for acting like a cocky shit, but every roll of his hand makes him lose more and more power to the force of Akira Kurusu’s persistence. He’s right where he wants him, quite literally in the palm of his hand, but he’s not complaining much.

Their lips come apart, still touching just barely enough to where Akira’s brush across Ryuji’s as he whispers, “I just want to show you how much I love you for a little longer tonight.”

Well, Ryuji’s not going to argue. That was certainly more than enough for him. And then Akira’s fingers start to move.

“A-Akira…” he chokes out, but it’s so small and quiet. The second he can feel fingers touching skin, finding their way through the slit in his boxers, his mouth falls open. He’s already breathing a little heavier, and Akira’s barely touched him.

Akira’s already taking full advantage though. The second Ryuji’s lips are parted he takes them again, his tongue wrapping itself around Ryuji’s while his offending hand already starts making its progress. It’s all little movements, his fingers one by way making contact with his erection, and every individual touch is already enough to shoot fire through every bit of his body. It doesn’t stop there though, because those fingers take their time to skim up and down it, each one of them its own individual pool of warmth with temperatures increasing by every little bit of friction they make.

He isn’t thrashing, but Ryuji definitely isn’t still either. His body leans into the touch almost hungrily. His arms have moved and are stretching across Akira’s body, one hand flushing itself into his midnight hair with some kind of desperation while the other stretches over him, as if trying to spread his blood flow and warmth to other parts of his body. So much of him wants to close off every little bit of space he can feel between the two of them, but he also doesn’t want to do anything that might make Akira stop touching him for even one second.

Normally this would be monstrous work of Akira’s, cruel and unusual punishment even. Neither one of them are ever too keen on the other taking their time with these sorts of things, and it usually leads to a lot of snappy comments mixed with more teasing and laughter from the assaulting party. This isn’t much of an assault though, and dear god does it feel so good to have Akira touching him like this. When was the last time he had ever gotten to feel so comfortable and relaxed? 

Akira’s motions start picking up a rhythm, slow as they may be, and Ryuji’s barely able to contain himself anymore. Even with Akira’s tongue in his mouth, his small hiccups and hitches of breath start to turn into breathy groans. Each of them are quieted with Akira’s mouth over his, but that doesn’t stop them from increasing in volume all the same. Ryuji’s already able to start feeling an eager burning sensation building in his lower abdomen. Every single motion has him moving up and down against Akira’s hand, determined to get as much friction against his cock as he can while his boyfriend keeps at his somewhat leisurely pace.

Akira pulls apart from him again. “You know how much I love you, right?” he asks sweetly. It’s soft, but it cascades across the room and covers every noise Ryuji can’t keep from retching out, at least to his ears anyways.

Ryuji’s eyes open for the first time in probably an hour of them laying together that night, his vision blurry and unfocused from his tired eyes, but by squinting he can see the close proximity Akira’s face through the tiniest slit between his lids. His eyes are barely open either, though Ryuji can see their hypnotic color shining despite that, and there’s a smile crossing his lips, teeth showing the barest bit. The moonlight shining through the window is illuminating him just right, and his expression is such a perfect mix of mischievousness and unabashed loving affection that one glance of it makes Ryuji’s heart want to leap into his mouth more than it already did.

But he’s bold and stupid, even when he’s worn down to his core and his voice is cracking while he speaks. “Guess you’ll have to show me.”

He can feel that smile on Akira’s lips lingering when he pulls him back in again.

Time keeps passing, the same steady motions skimming him up and down, and Ryuji’s beginning to unravel. His legs start to curl up to the rest of him, hips bucking in tiny motions against Akira as he gets closer and closer to his breaking point. He’s lost in his whines and moans, and Akira’s not kissing him as much as he was before, probably to listen like the smug bastard he is, Ryuji thinks. But even as torn from reality as he wants to let himself be, logic does like to nip at him from time to time.

“Akira…” he manages softly, his breath getting caught in another whine as Akira makes another pass from root to tip, accompanied with a small squeeze. “Akira, I can’t- _ ah...!  _ If we don’t stop I- _ ah _ -’ll… It’ll get-”

“Shhh…” Akira shushes, giving Ryuji a deepened kiss with the comforting press of his tongue that sends his already spinning head going about nine-thousand times faster. “It’s okay.” he says gently as he pulls apart from him, a small clear line keeping them connected.

Ryuji groans again, “ _ Dude _ … I’m tired too but- _ ah…!  _ That’s effin’  _ gross… _ ”

He regrets saying that almost as soon as it leaves his mouth, because Akira’s body suddenly pulls away from him. He’s definitely still there, still working to shatter Ryuji’s will, but he’s no longer on his side facing Ryuji; his body is flattening next to him and away from him like he’s trying to stretch himself out across the floor. Ryuji full on whimpers at the loss of heat, but is luckily greeted again by Akira’s warmth fairly quickly, alongside a somewhat unfamiliar piece of fabric joining underneath the covers and covering his lower half. It’s a little cold and damp but not unwelcoming, and a memory of them leaving their towels from the bathhouse on the floor jogs itself into Ryuji’s mind.

“S’fine now.” Akira assures, latching Ryuji’s lips into another mind spinning kiss as he replaces the once missing hand against the back of his neck, squeezing the one on his cock just a little tighter. “No reason to fight it.”

Ryuji’s shaking now, and his breaths are becoming more uneven by the second. There’s a huge part of him that wants to give in to that suggestion, but there’s plenty of him that doesn’t. He wants to hold on longer, wants to give Akira another reason why he can’t let go, why he shouldn’t let this end just yet, all so he can just relish in his touch so it never has to stop. But with another moan ripping itself from Ryuji’s lungs, it’s clear that’s not going to be much of an option anymore. He’s  _ so _ close to the edge, every noise slipping out of his mouth so telling, and his tongue battling with Akira’s name more than once, not knowing whether to keep it to himself or call out his pleas. Reading into his begging cries though, Akira is determined to make sure he answers that question when he pulls his mouth away one more time and leans close to his ear.

“Show  _ me _ you know that I love you.” he murmurs.

Ryuji doesn’t hold back even a little bit as he falls to pieces under him, and Akira smiles as his name rings out through their shared space.

He was already tired before, that was a given, but now he’s completely spent. Whatever little energy Akira has in him takes care of the mess, using the towel he’d stuck between them for a moment to wipe away anything left behind before tossing it haphazardly back onto the floor. They’d have to avoid stepping on that tomorrow morning. Ryuji hopes to god that they remember it’s there.

When he’s done his arms are binded around Ryuji, and Ryuji melds into that embrace without a second thought, resting his head into the crook of Akira’s neck and wrapping his arms around him as his boyfriend presses gentle tired kisses at the top of his head and temples. Every breath he takes in gets easier as Akira holds him and their heartbeats and breathing rhythms slowly become one. It’s so warm under that blanket now that it should be uncomfortable, but the night air keeps growing chillier and under there everything feels whole and perfect.

“You know I love you too, right…?” Ryuji mutters, eyes closed and cheek smooshed into Akira’s neck.

He can feel Akira chuckling, though it’s so weak he’s sure Akira’s starting to fade into the same void he is.

“Always have, never doubted it…” he mumbles back.

Hardly a second passes before they’re dead asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> :3c
> 
> And thus ends Pegoryu Week. I really had a fun time doing this. This is probably the most content I've created in one full swing, and I'm both exhausted and yet really proud of myself. I hope that everyone's really enjoyed the things that I've had to offer, and I hope to keep flooding your eyes and your hearts with more content for you to enjoy.
> 
> Extra long shout out to the Pegoryu Discord. I couldn't do this without all of your support and validation. I hope I can keep making you all proud. <3


End file.
